Alex Fair
Alex Fair (アレックスフェア , Arekkusu Fea) is a Shinigami who lives in the Soul Society. He is Vice-Captain of Squad 10. He can usually be found outside his barracks or outside Squad 1 barracks. 'Personality' He is a pretty modest guy. He stays calm in every situtation. His duty is above all for him, meaning, protection all earth races, except for Hollows. Has a unbelievable love for sweets. 'History' After he died, he became a soul. He discoverd that he can become a shinigami from a Captain of the Gotei 13, and so, he went to the Shinigami Academy to become one. He passed the exams easliy, and had a unique sized zanapaktu. Some people called it shikai, but it was just his sealed form zanpakuto. Soon, after becoming a shinigami, he went on a mission to Earth, there, he met two arrancars. He tried to attack one, knowing that he will die anyway, the arrancar named Harada Harui ended this match in one hit, and Alex was ready to die, only to be saved by the other arrancar named Saisyuu Hakai, and then, by Rheo. After he spent serveral days injured, he started training and then eventully he joined squad 10, and became a Lt. After alot of training, he learned the name of his Zanpakuto, "Verto", and was able to learn it's abilities. 'Plot' 'Unknown Arc' N/A 'Equipment' *'Zanpaktou:' He bears an unordinary sized Zanpaktou, very wide and long. Also very heavy. It appears to be in shikai form permanently. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Expert Swordmanship Specialist: '''Alex trains a lot and spends most of his time training the use of his Zanjutsu. So far he hasn't learned any special zanjutsu skills though. He can keep his ground while fighting an adjuucha hollow. *'Shunpo:' Alex can use the technique known as "Shunpo" he tends to forget to train his Shunpo skills, but he plans to become a Shunpo Master. *'Kido Practioner- He has learned a couple of kidous. He uses them for a booster in fighting. Zanpakuto Alex has a permanent shikai form Zanpakuto. The hilt is red, which in the end of it has a small golden orb,which has a chain was attached to it. The chain goes all the way to Alex's right hand, and covers a bit of it. The chain is about 2 meters long. The actual blade is big double edged, which in the middle, there is some kind of a tattoo, which says:"The Next World" in black letters. *'''Sen Supaiku No Tate(千スパイクの盾,Shield of a thousand spikes): When Alex says the command:"Sen Supaiku No Tate", a big, white knight looking shield apperas infront of him. The shield has spikes coming out of it. The spikes aren't really long, but they are sharp, meaning, they can pierce easily almost everything. It was first used againts Saisyuu Hakai, when Alex first used his shikai in battle. The shield was broken by Hakai's Cero, but normally, it wouldn't break so easily. 'Quotes' '"Strawberry Milk is more than just a drink." '(Him thinking to himself while drinking Strawberry Milk) '"Well sorry, but as you recall, I was injured in that fight... was out for a few days. Words got blur." '(Alex to Saisyuu Hakai, in their second meeting, after frogeting Hakai's name) Category:Soul Society Category:Characters